Catch You When You Fall
by freylerhd
Summary: Starts in their first year, skips to fifth, goes through sixth and seventh. In Progress. Please read.


CHAPTER ONE: DIAGON ALLEY

Year One:

Lily Evans, a redheaded, green-eyed, ten year-old girl stared; amazed at the wall that was slowly opening up in front of her, leading to Diagon Alley. She glanced down at the supply list clutched in her hand, and after thanking Tom, the barman, stepped into the magical world.

All around her people were walking and chatting happily, objects could be seen floating around, and advertisements flashed cheerfully from shop windows. She saw students greeting each other, eating ice cream, and walking in and out of the shops with boundless energy.

"Jaaa-aaaaammes…." A voice said. "JAMES! Hey, James! You're drooling in your ice cream."

James was vaguely aware of a hand waving in front of his eyes. He blinked and focused his hazel eyes back on the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley, then on his best friend, Sirius.

"Huh? Oh. What?" James asked stupidly.

Sirius threw his black hair elegantly off of his face and laughed almost too loudly, his eyes shining brightly. They sat outside Fortesque's shop, soaking in the sun.

"What are you starin' at, mate?" he asked, still laughing, "It looks like you drank a whole bottle of love potion!" James merely pointed over Sirius' shoulder and mumbled under his breath. Sirius turned, saw the cause of James' stare, and let out a low whistle.

"Oh, yeah." He turned back to James and laughed at his dreamy expression. "Good pick James." James smiled, not taking his eyes off of the small redhead that had walked past.

"Ya know, James, I'm still ahead by three girls…" Sirius said to his best friends hopeful look.

"Chya! Not for long." He said as he stood up.

"What're you gonna do 'Mr. Suave'?" He laughed.

"She looks lost… I-I'll go help her out." James said while nervously running his fingers through his black hair. "Right then, be back soon." With that he walked away to add another girl to his number.

Lily felt a hand slip into hers. "Hey beautiful. Need some help?" She jumped slightly and turned to find herself staring into the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen. She impulsively pulled her hand away, "No!"

"I'm James Potter." He said without letting go of her hand.

"Lily Evans." She replied pulling her hand away again. This time he let go.

"You ever been here before, Lily?" she shook her head. "Need help?" he asked kindly with warm eyes. She stared at him. Who was he? "Here, come on, I'll help you get your stuff."

She followed him around to the different shops and he helped her get her supplies. After she finished getting her things he took her to the ice cream shop, presenting her with a Chocolate Frog Swirl.

"Here you go Miss Lily." James said with a sly grin.

"Um…thank you." She said turning slightly pink as the handsome boy offered her a cone, sitting down next to her.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked feigning casual innocence. Whoa! She thought. Was he making a move on her already? Not that she minded. He was very charming and extremely handsome. She turned a darker shade of rose and shook her head.

"Ahhh." He responded, with a sly, devilish grin. He said nothing for a while, making Lily nervous. He wasn't going to ask her out?

James took his finger and drew lines across the back of her hand. She had stopped eating her ice cream, which is a good thing cause she probably would have choked at his next statement had there been any in her mouth.

"Wanna go find a dark corner?" He asked with a seductive smile. Had she thought him nice? Even a gentleman!

"Ew. Get away from me!" She said, repulsed, standing up. She heard a faint laughter from somewhere else in the shop. James' grin dropped but was replaced quickly with a knowing smile.

"Playing 'hard-to-get' are we?" he stood up, grabbed her hand and started walking out of the store.

"I'm not playing anything, you git!" she hissed to his disbelieving face, pulling her hand away, grabbing her stuff, and running out of the store, away from a confused James and a bark-like laughter.

What just happened? That's never happened before. What'd I do wrong? James walked sulkily back over to Sirius, who was laughing in his bark-like manner, his grey eyes shining with tears. As James got closer he tried to hold back his merriment and asked in as serious a tone as possible (considering the circumstances), "How'd it go, mate?"

James scowled at him. "You're still ahead by three girls, if that's what you mean."

"Actually its five now." Sirius stated, erupting in another fit of laughter at James' disgusted and disapproving look. "I reckon she don't like you much, mate."

"I don't get it, Sirius! That's never happened to me before!" James said confusedly. "She was so awesome to hang out with though! I mean she was funny, and nice, and… and man, she was hot!"

"You know, I must say, I loved your pick up line: 'You wanna go find a dark corner' " Sirius said mockingly in a deep voice with a stupid expression on his face. He bark-laughed again at James' scowl.

"Well, I'm not a quitter. You can bet I'll get that kiss from her before end of this year."

"Yeah? And how're you gonna do that? Chain her to a wall?" Sirius questioned, teasingly.

"No, see. She already likes me. Every girl does. Lily just has to realize it. I mean, with my charm I'll have that kiss in no time at all, and it will also be voluntary on her part. She won't be able to resist."

"All right my friend. Here's the deal. Since I know I'm gonna win I'll give you the better end. You get her to kiss you by the end of this year and it will count as the same amount I am ahead of you (since I'll always be ahead" James scowled.)" and we'll be tied- and I wont snog anyone for two days."

"Oooohh, two days!" James retorted sarcastically. "Big sacrifice there."

"Hey, trust me. This is a very big sacrifice!"

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands and got up to leave.

I lay in my bed that night, thinking about the school I would be attending in two days. My mind drifted aimlessly until it rested on the boy I met today. James Potter. He was so handsome. His mysterious hazel eyes seemed caring until he had advanced on me. I smiled to myself. He was charming. I felt my heart give a flutter as I pictured his crooked grin. Even though I would never kiss a guy that wasn't my boyfriend, let alone one I'd known for a day, I found it very flattering. My mom always told me that kisses aren't pretzels; that you shouldn't hand them out. James was someone that would be a good friend. He just needed to sort himself out. But I had a hard time keeping the stupid grin off my face as I imagined kissing him, and fell asleep.

I lay, stretched out, on the armchair in my room. Why was it so disturbing that I hadn't kissed this…what was her name? Lily Evans. It was probably because every other girl had gladly pressed their lips to mine. Sirius told me we would be tied if I could get her to kiss me. Before then I would have to try and catch up. I am no quitter. As I closed my eyes I remembered the way Lily's beautiful green eyes had lit up when she laughed, and how adorable she looked when she stormed angrily out of Fortesque's. I was confused by these thoughts and pushed them out of my mind. What was I thinking? I, James Potter, did not like girls like that. But as I finally fell asleep I imagined how great it would be to kiss her.


End file.
